Hot Spring Insanity
by nereidaia
Summary: See what happens if Naruto prefers a relaxing bath over an appointment with an impatient, self-confident female [One-Shot]


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

A/N: One-shot. I got stuck on this scene and decided to open up my hentai closet for you. Downrated this since it's not really graphic and more a contribution to feminism.

Naruto and Sakura are supposed to be aged around 18...

* * *

Hot Spring Insanity

-

„Ah, that feels sooo good."Naruto sighed contently as he let himself sink into the hot water of the public spring.

"That's one of the pleasures of life, Naruto." The blonde Shinobi merely grunted and threw the man next to him a mocking look.

"You mean beside women and sake, don't you, Ero-sennin?" Ignoring Naruto's sarcasm, Jiraiya just grinned at him in appreciation.

"You finally learned one of the great truths of life, Naruto."

Before Naruto could retort, the door to the men's section of the indoor spring slid open revealing two familiar faces.

"Ah, Naruto, finished with your training today?"

"Hey, Kakashi-senpai, Neji."Naruto looked from the two Shinobi back to his white-haired sensei. "We kind of dropped by and decided to relax a bit." Kakashi chuckled knowing quite well that Jiraiya did not simply dropped by a hot spring.

"Same with us. We just came back from a mission." The four men made themselves comfortable in the hot water and started to relax their tired muscles without talking.

The silence was suddenly broken by vigorous footsteps and hushed voices on the hall outside the spring area. The men inside exchanged curious glances and turned their faces in the direction of the turmoil just when the door slid open again.

This time, a fully clothed and slightly annoyed Shikamaru entered. He looked around the steam-filled room obviously searching for someone. Finally, he spotted a familiar blond shock of hair.

"Hey, Naruto, there's some girl outside for you saying you had an appointment now. She said -and I quote- you should get your sorry ass out of here or she'll come in and get you."

Naruto groaned.

"Shit, I totally forgot about that. Tell her I'll meet her later, I just got into the water."

Shikamaru gave him an impassive look.

"I doubt that'll satisfy her, but I'll tell her." Once he had left the room, loud voices could be heard outside, a female one drowning out the others.

"So he doesn't want to come out? Fine." The men in the water grinned at each other, sure that the girl would leave them alone. They just started to relax again when they heard Sakura's scandalized shriek.

"Ie, you can't go in there! Arashi!!"

The door was violently shoved open a third time. A steam-obscured figure entered determinedly and approached the side of the spring where Naruto was leaning against the edge. The four men were so startled that they did not even move until the figure was already crouching down next to Naruto. Behind her an amused Shikamaru appeared with a blushing and embarrassed Sakura in tow.

A slight breeze from the still open door thinned out the steam until the men could recognize the figure as a woman with deep black hair and piercing green eyes that were currently focused on a fidgeting blonde.

"We have a mission appointment now, Naruto. It's your choice, either you come out or we talk right here." At this point, Sakura found her voice again.

"But Arashi, you can't stay in here! It's the men's spring!"

Arashi scrutinized the assembled men then smirked over her shoulder at the appalled face of the only other female in the room.

"So you want to tell me you haven't at least seen some of them naked before?"

Sakura turned an even brighter red. She threw a quick glance at Neji and Kakashi before watching a particularly interesting spot on the next wall.

"Err... it's just not proper for us to be in here."

Arashi's smirk widened and she opened her mouth to tease Sakura a bit more when another door to the room slid open.

Coming from the showers, a wet Genma entered the hot spring with water dripping from his shoulder long hair and a towel held before his front. Taking in the scene, he grinned at Arashi.

"Mah, Arashi, harassing men again?"

The woman just gave him an approving once-over and returned his grin.

"Actually, I just came in here to get Naruto, but I don't mind the bonus of seeing you butt-naked again." Turning back to Naruto, her grin disappeared.

"I give you five minutes or I'll come back and drag you out." Without waiting for his answer, Arashi stood up, grasped Sakura by the elbow and shoved the paralysed girl out of the room. Passing Genma on her way, she gave him a firm pat on the butt.

He watched her retreating figure before giving Naruto a calculating look.

"I'm tempted to keep you in here."

Shikamaru sighed while turning to follow the girls.

"How troublesome..."

-End-

* * *

Hope, you enjoyed it. Please, leave me a review! 


End file.
